As organizations expand geographically, workforces are becoming increasingly distributed. In this distributed landscape, many employees work remotely from an enterprise's office space on a regular basis and/or during travel. Consequently, enterprises/organizations are now utilizing collaboration systems to allow their employees to work together, regardless of their physical locations. However, when employees from an organization are dispersed in various locations, it may not be efficient or possible for an organization to provide permanent physical workspaces with the requisite technical infrastructure (e.g., for collaboration) for every employee. Consequently, some organizations are now utilizing “hoteled” or shared workspaces, which are physical office spaces (e.g., work stations) that are shared by multiple users in the same manner as hotel rooms.